


Let Me Help You

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, called "we'll find him", this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: imagine bucky seeing sam and steve on a coffee shop and thinking they're together, when really steve never fell out of love with bucky.





	

Steve sat at the table, resting his chin on his hand while Sam grabbed the coffee from the barista. He was exhausted, days and days spent traveling through Europe, through Asia, looking for any sign of where Bucky could have been. And he was tired, and frustrated. He wanted to bring Bucky home.

"Here, not sure how you make it, so I brought some cream and sugar." Sam sat down at the table, sipping at his own drink. Steve sighed a thank you, fixing up his coffee before taking a sip. Sam looked at him, frowning slightly.

"We'll find him, I promise." Steve groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know. I think--" Steve began, breaking off into a yawn, "-I think if he wanted to be found, he find us instead of vice versa."

"So we just basically sit here on own hands and wait?"

"I don't know, okay? I just don't. And I don't like not knowing..." Steve sipped as he coffee again before resting his chin on his hand once again.

 

 

Bucky had to keep his distance. He wasn't ready to be found, not ready at all. He knew who he was, what he had done. All the missions he had done for HYDRA's behalf. He was their asset.

He followed Steve and Sam as they looked for him, leaving clues in the wrong places to lure them off the scent. He knew sooner or later, he'd have to let them find him, but not yet.

So he found himself in Moscow, near one of the bigger bases of HYDRA. Though it was shut down, he felt...different, being there. Like his programming was coming back. He stayed on the outskirts of town, hoping to regain more memories while still losing the programming that HYDRA had engrained in him.

He moved around town, blending in to the best of his ability, hiding his arm. He memorized the street corners and names, every back alley, every shop name, something to keep his mind off of where he was. If he was lucky, Steve and Sam would move through quickly, hopefully to somewhere nice, with no HYDRA bases. He'd heard Sweden was nice.

One shop stood out, not because of its uniqueness, but because of the two people sitting at the table in the window. Sam and Steve, drinking coffee and looking absolutely exhausted. Because of him. He only wished he could hear what they were saying, could apologize for what he had done, try to make Steve understand that what he did wasn't his fault. Tell him that he still loved him.

However, when Sam reached over, grabbing Steve's hand and comforting him with the smoothing of thumb, Bucky backed away, not wanting to believe it. Someone else had replaced him. He wasn't good enough anymore, and Steve had replaced him.

He turned and ran, hoping to get back to where he was residing, just get away from everything.

 

 

"I saw him," Sam said, dropping Steve's injured hand gently, looking out the window. Steve pushed his coffee aside, rubbing his hand before jumping up, following the glint of metal that he spotted under the jacket.

"We can't lose him," Steve shouted for Sam, running fast after the man in the hoodie. Sam kept up the back, moving to the other side of the alley the block off a different path. Bucky stopped suddenly, cornered inbetween the two of them like a frightened animal. He refused to speak, only fell to his knees in surrender.

"Bucky?" Steve said, stepping forward, tentatively holding his hand out, "Are you okay?" Bucky nodded, but didn't take Steve's hand. Sam jogged up, pulling his gun out of his belt loop, holding it out as he stepped just ahead of Steve.

"See you found someone else to pick you out of fights," Bucky said, looking down at the ground. Steve scunched his eyebrows, looking over at Sam.

"Him? He's my friend," Steve explained, kneeling down to Bucky's level, "Let us help you." Bucky didn't respond, only looking towards a different direction. "Please let me help you." Steve reached out to touch Bucky's shoulder, causing him to flinch backwards.

"No," Bucky said nervously, stepping back, "You've got someone else. You don't need me anymore."

"What do you mean I've got someone else?" Steve said, holding his own hands up in surrender.

"I saw you in the coffee shop, the two of you holding hands..." Bucky said. Steve sighed, moving back towards Bucky. Sam lowered his gun, taking a step backwards as Steve talked.

"Why do you think I'm looking for you?" Steve asked gently, so that only Bucky could hear, "Because I missed you. Because I needed you back. And because I still love you." Bucky looked back up at Steve, reaching out towards Steve. He felt his arms wrap around him as Bucky buried his face into Steve's collarbone.

"I love you too," Bucky whispered quickly, almost as if he couldn't speak them any faster, because he needed Steve to know.

"I could never replace you," Steve said, kissing Bucky's temple, "Can we go home now, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)


End file.
